


Pheromones

by EmberSH



Series: Modern Thrall [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 'Slut Shaming' - Sexy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Because Vampire Pheremones, Because they're classy like that, Biting, Blood, But Hux is totally into it, Clubbing, Group Sex - Mentioned, Kylux - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Maybe kinda dub con?, Modern AU, My kinks are showing, Sex in a club bathroom, Vampire Kylo Ren, degridation, exhibitionism - Kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberSH/pseuds/EmberSH
Summary: After a blind date gone wrong all Hux wants is to have a drink and find a distraction for the evening; Best case scenario someone who'll treat him a little rough. Kylo Ren is so much more than that.





	Pheromones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts).



> A two-month late birthday present for the wonderful SoloHux! I veered a little off-prompt and missed out a few kinks you wanted, But that's what sequels are for ;)
> 
> Everyone please note: The boys aren't being particularly safe in this. I think we all know better than to act like this IRL, yes?

Wavy black hair, soft brown eyes, and muscles straining within a too-tight t shirt. If the club-goers here were of this caliber then he should storm away from blind dates more often. The view alone was doing more for him than awkward drink he’d suffered through. 

 

With a grin and a cocked eyebrow Hux raised his glass to the man before turning to find a table to sit at, imagining he could feel the man's gaze on him as he swayed his hips to the beat.

 

Clearly not one for patience, or subtlety, the man slid into the booth across from him bare moments after he placed his whiskey down. He seemed almost too large for such a confined space, t shirt stretching across the broad expanse of his shoulders as he settled.

 

"You're new here," The man seemed confident. And interested. "I'd remember you."

 

"Unfortunately for you I'm not new to that line. You'll have to do better." 

 

The man seemed unfazed, going as far as to smirk back at Hux. "I  _ am _ better. Name's Kylo." 

 

Cocky. But with a body like that, Hux supposed, he'd have every reason to be. Besides, it's not like Hux was ever planning on turning him away. "Hux, and that remains to be seen." 

 

No harm in a little banter after all. And the man -  _ Kylo  _ \- didn't seem to mind either. If his grin was anything to go by he enjoyed the sass. Nice to find such a finely made man who wasn't harboring an awful attitude and a staunch belief their eye candy should be seen and not heard. Unless he was screaming their praises, of course. 

 

Hux took a swallow of his whiskey, watching Kylo’s eyes track the movement of his throat and remain locked there. He grinned, trying not to preen too obviously under the man’s attention. He touched his own neck, brushing his fingers down it in a gentle motion, and watched Kylo bite his lip. Frustration with  _ another  _ blind date gone wrong and the excitement of finding a hot, interested guy combined and he made his choice. Happy as he’d be with a screw in an alleyway he was going to play this for all it was worth. This sort of opportunity didn’t fall into his lap every day. 

 

Tossing his head back he downed the rest of his drink, closing his eyes to relish the burn as he dragged his foot up the inside of Kylo’s leg. He felt the man's legs shift open slightly to give him more room and opened his eyes to smile languidly across the table. Kylo’s grin in return was almost feral.

 

Hux let his foot trail against the hard muscles of Kylo’s leg for almost a full minute, watching the man’s eyes darken. Just as Kylo’s breathing began to speed he pulled his foot back, making a show of leaning back casually, almost dismissively.

“You’re not doing much to keep my attention.” He feigned boredom, despite knowing Kylo would see right through it.

 

Slipping from his chair and circling the table Kylo held out his hand for Hux, looking oddly formal in the dim lighting of the bar. Backlit by the strobes he looked even larger and more imposing than he actually was, an impressive feat. One that did nothing to dampen Hux's interest. 

 

"Well," Kylo cocked a brow, "Do you need an engraved invitation?" 

 

Hux nearly laughed at himself as the illusion dissolved away. Formal indeed. Like this gorgeous brute could pass as anything close. "You can write?" He needled, reaching out to allow Kylo to pull him to his feet. "I suppose wonders never cease."

 

Kylo threw his head back as he laughed, and Hux tried not to be distracted by the play of muscles as his shoulders shook lightly. "You like that do you?" He asked, flashing a sharp grin. "Like the idea of a little bit of rough bossing you around?" 

 

"I hardly think you're a  _ little _ bit of anything." Hux deflected, using the line as an excuse to give Kylo an obvious once-over. He saw Kylo's eyes darken further under the attention and shivered deliciously as the man leant into his space.

 

"Oh you have no idea." He purred, running his hand from Hux's shoulder to wrist and pulling it forward until Hux was cupping him through his jeans. "But you will." 

 

It didn't even occur to Hux to pull his hand back. Being manhandled so suddenly, even slightly, was doing things to him he wasn't quite ready to admit. Not until this little game had played itself out further. He suspected, from the hungry look on Kylo's face as he pulled back, that it was at least a little obvious. 

 

The large hand around his wrist slipped down to his hand, entangling their fingers and tugging him towards the dancefloor as Kylo walked backwards. Showing off, of course, but Hux couldn't break eye contact to scoff. There was something almost hypnotic about that warm brown gaze. 

 

With a tug to pull him off balance Kylo spun Hux by the wrist, grabbing his hips to steady the motion, and pulled himself close to Hux’s back. 

 

They weren’t quite touching, not yet, but Hux could feel the heat of him through their clothes. He almost wanted to play coy, drag this out for as long as he could until he had the larger man eating from the palm of his hand, but the burning hands on his hips were countering that impulse. Hux could smell him, ridiculous as it was in such a situation. He told himself he was imagining it even as he leant back into the almost-spicy musk, pressing himself against Kylo’s impossibly broad chest. He let it envelop him like Kylo’s heat as he moved to the pulsing music. 

 

His head felt slightly foggy, as if he’d had a few drinks not just the two, but he brushed it off. Enjoying himself too much to question it. Weren’t his friends always telling him he needed to loosen up? He pressed back harder against Kylo’s chest, tipping his head to press his face into the juncture of Kylo’s neck and shoulder to breathe in more of his scent. With barely a thought he scraped his teeth along the skin in front of him, lightly pressing against the muscle to hear Kylo groan against him.

 

With a flicker of his tongue against Kylo’s neck Hux pulled away, slotting his hands over the larger pair at his hips and letting their movement become more exaggerated. 

 

Kylo leaned into him, nipping his earlobe with sharp teeth as he growled into Hux’s ear. “Are you always this  _ bold _ ?” He sounded almost amused.

 

Hux could hear the undercurrent, words unspoken but delicious in their insinuation.  _ Desperate. Slutty.  _ “Worried you’re not special?” He loved the way the fingers on his hips tightened in response. ‘ _ Yes, like that. _ ’ 

 

Kylo laughed, as if he could tell what Hux was thinking. “You like getting a reaction, don’t you?” He seemed emboldened by Hux’s responses, rather than put off. Maybe he knew the game too? Hux hoped so, it had been a while since anyone really played with him the way he liked. 

 

“You make it so easy.”

 

“As easy as you?” Not a great line, but it had Hux shivering against him anyway. Kylo hummed almost thoughtfully at the reaction. 

 

Unable to think of a witty reply Hux settled for grinding his hips back against Kylo’s, letting the thrum of the music move him against the larger man. He felt almost small against the width of him, a novel feeling that was doing nothing to calm his libido. Gods above, but the man could probably  _ break _ him. 

 

The songs blurred together as Hux lost himself to the haze of dancing, his whole world narrowed down to the warmth and solidity of Kylo behind him and the tantalising spicy scent that had him all but panting for the man. 

 

The rest of the club had all but vanished for him by the time he felt Kylo begin to move them through the crowd. Before he could even think to question Kylo rumbled in his ear. 

 

“I think it’s time for a break and some drinks, don’t you?”

 

Suddenly Hux was overcome with just how thirsty he was. How hadn’t he noticed that? Every breath was a dry rasp against his throat, burning with it’s passing. He stepped away from Kylo, who let him go easily, shaking his head to clear it a little.

 

“Good idea,” he turned his head to face Kylo’s indulgent smile and had to resist the urge to throw himself back against him, focusing instead on getting off the dancefloor “I’d kill for a drink.”

 

Kylo’s smile broadened, as if something about that amused him. “I know the feeling.” His hand reached forward, brushing Hux’s back as they walked, sending shivers up his spine.

 

Settling into the queue Hux wondered at the almost electric feel of Kylo’s touch. Turning to face the man he reached out to run his fingers from Kylo’s shoulder down his arm, reveling in the almost burning intensity as the shirt gave way to skin. He watched his own motion, enraptured by the contrast of his pale fingers against Kylo’s tanned skin. Even more so when Kylo linked their hands, bringing Hux’s up to his mouth and making eye contact. For a moment Hux thought he would kiss his hand, like a lord of old, but instead Kylo nipped at his knuckles sharply before soothing them with a flick of his tongue. 

 

Hux gasped at the sensation, somehow more intimate that the grinding dancing they’d moved on from, and felt his face heat even as he felt a jolt of arousal run through him. Kylo’s knowing grin taunted him somehow as he took a step back, moving into a newly vacated space and turning in an attempt to gather himself. 

 

Bending to rest his arm on the bar Hux raised his hand to attract the bartender's attention. He could feel Kylo crowding behind him. The taller man leaning in, to talk over the noise most likely, leaving his mouth close enough to Hux's ear that he could hear the gasp. Hear the exact moment he noticed what Hux was wearing, revealed as his shirt rode up. Strong fingers brushed against the delicate lace peeking over the lip of his pants. 

 

"Damn. You little slut." Kylo groaned against his ear, fingers tightening against his sides. "You really are begging for it."

 

Hux's whole body shuddered at the dark, almost growling tone, and he whined deep in his throat. His hips bucked slightly and he shuddered with delight at the feel of Kylo's hands gripping him tighter.

 

Gods, if that didn’t hit some kinks for him. Kylo was clearly getting a good read on how to bend Hux to his whims.

 

"Begging? You'll have to do better if that's what you want."

 

Kylo shifted, laying his chest against Hux's back to grind his hard length against Hux's ass and laugh. "I think you're closer than you'd like to admit."

 

Shuddering beneath him Hux  _ could _ admit it, to himself at least. But he wasn't going to give up that easily, and he all but bit his tongue to avoid proving Kylo right. 

With another dark chuckle Kylo pulled away, allowing Hux to regain his control for long enough to order their drinks under the amused and knowing eyes of the bartender. Water to rehydrate and shots. He wanted the alcohol in his bloodstream as quickly as possible so he could get back to grinding against Kylo. 

 

He’d never chugged water so fast in his life. And when the shots came he barely felt them going down, far more interested in how Kylo was pressed against his back, reaching around him for his own and downing them over Hux’s shoulder. The biggest distraction, however, was the way Kylo nipped at his neck between them. Sharp bites before sucking in almost-apologies. Hux could barely focus on keeping his hands steady by his fifth and final shot. 

 

He’d barely placed the small glass back on the counter when Kylo’s rough hands were on his hips, dragging him backwards from the bar. He went willingly enough but the strength in those hands, the idea that he’d be moved whether he liked it or not, was sending a buzz stronger than the alcohol straight to his brain. Back in the crowd, among all the writhing bodies, would anyone notice if he struggled?

 

They were close, but it wasn't _ enough _ . By this point Hux's body was all but burning with the need to be pressed against Kylo, skin tingling with the desire for a firm grip bruising it. 

 

Lifting his arms and leaning back Hux tangled his hands in Kylo's hair, body swaying with the music as his fingers shifted into a loose grip, tugging lightly with his movements. It was barely a moment before Kylo's body was pressed flush against his back and his hands were shifting on Hux's hips. Burning hot, slipping under Hux's shirt just enough to press against lace and skin. Hux tipped his head back with a soft gasp, resting it against Kylo's shoulder as he tried to avoid crossing the line between dancing and writhing. 

 

"I'm not going to break," He groaned, rubbing himself against Kylo. " _ Harder. _ " It trailed off into a whine, and he could swear he heard Kylo growl. He could certainly feel the vibrations against his skin.

 

Kylo's tongue traced a line up the arch of his neck, and Hux turned his head away to expose more as Kylo's grip tightened to bruising and pulled his hips back against his growing erection. Teeth tugged and worried at the flesh of his neck again, harder than before. It would probably leave marks, but it felt too good to care. So what if he had the mother of all hickies on his neck come morning? He was more concerned about the fact that Kylo's hand was loosening it's grip, and bucked desperately in an effort to bring it back. 

 

Kylo detached from him neck with a dark chuckle. "Relax. I think you'll like this even better."

 

Hux froze for a moment when he realised the path Kylo's hand was tracing.  _ Surely not _ . But yes, Kylo's hand really was pushing down the front of his pants. It dragged against his skin as Kylo forced it down into his underwear, and Hux's heart rate skyrocketed as the large fingers wrapped around him. His whole body felt like a tingling live wire, he wanted everything. Wanted to lean into each sensation. Kylo's crotch against his ass, teeth and tongue at his neck, hand shifting against him. Frozen, unable to lean into one sensation without pulling from another, he whined deep in his throat. Kylo's rumbling chuckle added yet another sensation against his throat. 

 

"Easy there," Kylo rumbled against his ear, "You wouldn't want anyone to see what a mess you're becoming."

 

With the dim lights, the press of bodies, and the flashing colours the odds of anyone noticing anything strange about a couple pressed together was all but nonexistent, and the music would cover anything short of screaming, but still... They  _ could _ be seen. Hux's whole body trembled at the thought in a way that, despite any protests he may have made in a rational frame of mind, was very much not fear. And right now, with Kylo's hand starting to move against him, protesting was the last thing on his mind. 

 

"Wouldn't I?" He gasped out, hips bucking into the friction Kylo was providing. "And what about you? Wouldn't you love to let them see? I bet you'd love them watching me fall apart, knowing what you were doing to me. Knowing they couldn't have me."

 

"Not unless I let them."

 

Gods but the thought of that shouldn't weaken his knees. The idea of Kylo letting people have their way with him. It was certainly a scenario he'd have to think over at another time, when he had only a hand and an active imagination to keep him company.

 

"Hngh," He groaned against Kylo, "Would you have me and cast me aside? Let others have your sloppy seconds?" He gasped, allowing himself to be dragged into the fantasy he was weaving. Forcing it out between his ragged breaths. "Or would you pass me around first, and wait until I was loose and pliant? Fuck their cum back into me and have me screaming on your cock until you were the only one I remembered?"

 

Hux shuddered against Kylo, breath coming in pants as the large hand continued to rub against him. Kylo was supporting most of his weight now, and the hard press of Kylo's member against him was a clear sign that he wasn't alone in how affected he was. He doubted Kylo was anywhere near as close though. 

 

He was fully grinding against Kylo at this point, alternating pressure against hand and crotch as he gasped desperately. He tried to choke out a warning to Kylo that he was close, that he couldn't take more, and the taller man's teeth closed on his earlobe. Kylo's hand pressed firmly against him as Kylo's hips pressed forwards suddenly, grinding against him and keeping him trapped between the two pressures. 

 

With a shudder Hux came, his cry only cut off by Kylo's quick hand clasping over his mouth. 

"What a shame, you've made such a mess. You're going to have to clean it up if you don't want those pretty panties ruined."

 

Kylo's hand slipped from Hux's mouth and he attempted to voice his confusion until Kylo shushed him. His hand slipped down to lightly grasp Hux's throat as he moved them gently to the music, and the hand in Hux's pants was pulled slowly out and bought in front of his face. 

 

Hux gasped, shame colouring his cheeks even as his tired body tried to dredge up some arousal. Kylo's hand had clearly shielded Hux's panties from the worst of his release, and the evidence was staring at him. Kylo's hand was face-height, and clearly on display. Anyone looking close enough would have been able to see it. 

 

"Well? It's not going to clean itself."

 

With a weak noise Hux leaned forward, still foggy in his afterglow, and licked a wet stripe across Kylo's palm. Kylo groaned into the juncture of him throat, hips moving in aborted jerks against Hux, and Hux found he liked the power. Taking some of the control back with this shameful display. He leant a little further, tightening the pressure on his throat as he drew Kylo's fingers into his mouth and sucked, tracing sinful trails with his tongue that had Kylo cursing into his neck. He only stopped when Kylo's hand was clean and his noises had become a steady groan against his skin. 

 

Kylo’s teeth dug almost painfully into his neck as he leant back against him, turning his head to groan out. “Bathroom. Now.”

 

He barely remembered the trip, stumbling week-kneed after Kylo as he cleared a path. In fact everything was a bit of a blur until Kylo dragged him from the crowd, turned towards him with smoldering eyes glowing yellow in the stage’s spinning lights.

 

Sudden movement, and they were kissing as they stumbled towards the men’s room. Hux’s lip split against Kylo’s teeth - He hadn’t thought he’d pushed that hard - and his excited groan at the flash of pain echoed Kylo’s own. 

 

He felt more than heard the door slam behind them as he was pushed against it, whole body tingling at the force used to pin him. Kylo grabbed his hips once more, hoisting him with apparent ease and leaving Hux with no choice but to wrap his legs around his waist. 

 

Kylo’s lips moved from his own, pressing kissed and nips along his cheek and down his neck as they moved roughly together. Hux gasped and whined as the pressure grew stronger, arousal making a valiant effort to return under the onslaught, until he was sure Kylo’s bites must be drawing blood. Each sharp nip of pain was sending a dizzying spark of arousal through him. 

 

Without thinking he grabbed Kylo’s hair, dragging his face back into view. From the look on Kylo’s face he’d succeeded more through surprise than any strength. His foggy brain had long enough to register that  _ something  _ was wrong with Kylo’s eyes before his entire thought process narrowed down to the red on his lips. 

 

He  _ had _ drawn blood, Hux thought with giddy delight as he lunged forward to taste it for himself. The blaze of heat running through him at the thought blotted out any practical concerns, leaving him a fuzzy mess. 

 

“You bit me!’ He gasped out, between sloppy, passionate kisses. “That’s so fucking hot.”

 

“Yeah?” Kylo sounded genuinely confused for a moment before he continued with his usual bravado, pushing Hux away from him with a hand around his throat. “You like that, baby? Tell me about it.”

 

“Fuck-”

 

“You like it when I play rough?”

 

“I do,” Hux whined, trying to push their bodies together for more friction even as he relished the pressure on his throat. Willing to say anything to get that body back, even the truth. “Feels good. Like you don’t care. Like you own me. Please-”

 

With a muttered curse Kylo fell on him again, tongue trailing roughly over the marks on his neck and making Hux’s whole body arch into him until he bit down again. 

 

Hux felt like he could barely breathe with Kylo’s teeth in his neck, fingers digging into his skin, and rich scent filling his lungs. The pulse of the music from the club was vibrating the door against his back and Kylo’s body pressed warm and heady against his front. It was all too much, like anything would tip him over some edge. He didn’t even have the willpower to stop the high, keening noise he was making. 

 

“Down.” He gasped, shuddering as Kylo’s confused hum added another vibration into the mix. “Let me down, I want to suck you off.” 

 

He was proud of himself for putting the whole sentence together, and even prouder when Kylo did as he said, moving back to lean languidly against the sinks with a smirk. 

 

“You think you deserve that, hmm?” He slowly trailed one hand down his chest while he licked the blood from his lips, flicking his button open when he reached it but making no move to pull his dick out. “Think you deserve my cock already? Think you’ve earnt stretching those lips around me while I fuck your slutty mouth into submission?

  
  


“Fuck deserve, I  _ want  _ it.”

 

“Then come get it.”

 

Hux’s knees hit the floor so fast he barely noticed the descent. By the time he felt the pain radiating up through his legs his hands were already pulling at Kylo’s waistband, dragging the pants out of the way to reveal Kylo’s erection. Gods, he wanted to gag on it. 

 

“Go on baby,” Kylo groaned, threading his fingers through Hux’s hair and yanking hard to force Hux into eye contact, “Take what you need.”   
  
He didn’t bother telling Kylo that it would take far more than an absence of encouragement to  _ stop  _ him. There were far more important uses for his mouth right now.    
  
Wrapping his hand around the shaft - frankly marveling at it’s girth - Hux leant forward to press his tongue against the head. First the flat, then dragging the point up to the slit. Kylo gasped above him as he leant back to lick his lips, groaning in delight at the salty flavour. 

 

Kylo cursed, tightening the grip on Hux’s hair to almost painful as he pulled him back onto his cock, forcing it past Hux’s lips. 

 

“Fuck baby, you love that don’t you?” Hux didn’t bother pulling back to reply, he was sure his desperate groans were getting the message across just fine. “Want to be pulled about, forced into place. Like it when I treat you mean.”

 

Hux should have known Kylo would be a talker. Not that he minded; some sort of sixth sense seemed to be keeping Kylo spilling the most delicious filth he’d heard in a long time. 

 

“Damn you’re good at this. I bet you get a lot of practise. I -” Kylo broke of with a cry as Hux swirled his tongue around the head and sucked harshly. Good. Kylo had been far too coherent thus-far. 

 

“Fuck. You could do this for a living. Maybe you do. I can’t imagine - ah - anything suiting you as well as getting on your - fuck - getting on your knees and letting people use you.”

 

Kylo broke off suddenly, pulling Hux back by his hair. Wasting no effort on being gentle he dragged him to his feet, pulling them both into a cubical as the door to the bathroom opened. 

 

Hux had no time to wonder how he’d known to move, far too busy being pushed against the cubicle door with Kylo whispering more dark fantasies into his ear as he rutted against his back.    
  


“You’re so pretty, like a doll, just begging me to break you. That’s what you’re good for, isn’t it? A warm body for anyone to fuck and you love it.” Kylo’s hand came up to clamp over Hux’s mouth, stopping any moans or protests. Hux felt like his body was on fire, desperate for more than the pressure on his back and the whisper of Kylo’s breath over his sensitive skin. 

 

Kylo leant in further, the tip of his nose dragging against Hux’s skin as he moved. Tongue flickering out to trace the sensitive edge where Hux’s jaw met his neck. Hux felt frozen in place, wanting to thrash but terrified to lose the closeness. Burning with need for Kylo, the need to please him - To do anything to make sure he  _ didn’t stop _ . 

 

He ground back against Kylo’s thrusts, upper body help in place by the pressure of his chest, trying to hold back the keening noise in his throat. Hoping desperately the music would cover it, muted though it was, that it wouldn’t be loud enough to make Kylo pull away. 

 

“Desperate for me now, but I bet if I left you like this you’d have a replacement in a heartbeat. You’re not good for much but you don’t need to be, do you, when you’ve got no standards? I bet you’d just go out and proposition the first person to cross your path. Drop to your knees right there. You’d let the whole club fuck you if they asked nice. Hells, even if they didn’t. You like to act uptight but I see right through you. You’re just a slut who wants to be shown his place.”

 

Hux distantly heard the door open again, leaving them alone, moments before he felt Kylo’s teeth dig into his neck. This time he could swear he  _ felt _ the moment his skin gave, and groaned with it, tipping his head as far as Kylo’s grip would allow to increase the pressure. When Kylo pulled back, running his tongue over the new marks, Hux cried out against his palm in a mix of arousal and frustration, beating one fist against the door.

 

Kylo chuckled against his ear. “Such a noisy slut, you’re going to have to keep quiet. As much as you’d love an audience you don’t want to get us thrown out.”

 

It wasn’t fair that Kylo could still speak while Hux had descended into a needy wreck barely capable of getting a word out. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been reduced to such a mess; This was going to  _ ruin  _ casual hookups for him. What could compete with a hot stranger taking him apart with all of his darkest desires. 

  
Kylo pulled his hand away from Hux’s mouth, roughly tugging at his ear with his teeth. “I know it’s noisy out there, but do your best to keep quiet. I don’t want to be interrupted before I’ve had my fill of you.”

 

His hands dropped to Hux’s hips, tender and tingling from the previous rough treatment - So sensitive he could feel every shift of fabric and skin intensified tenfold as Kylo bared him to the cold air of the bathroom, hot fingers digging into his hip bones. 

 

“Please- Oh Gods, please!”

 

Dropping slowly to his knees behind Hux Kylo nipped at one cheek sharply, laughing as Hux’s hands flew up to stifle his surprised sounds. “Mmmm, good idea. Keep them there.” 

 

With no warning Kylo leant in, running his tongue along the tight furl of Hux’s entrance. He chuckled at the stifled scream as Hux’s hips bucked against Kylo’s grip, the vibrations causing more thrashing. 

 

“Hells, anyone would think you didn’t like this. Be good for me now.”

 

He didn’t wait for a response. Lucky, since Hux doubted he could give one. He felt boneless, weight resting against the door as Kylo’s tongue pressed back against him. Filthy, but it felt so good he couldn’t bring himself to care. Warm, wet, and somehow more electrifying than any finger. He couldn’t help but press back against it, tightening his grip on his mouth as if it could stop the high pitched noises he was making. 

 

Kylo’s fingers were digging in to the point of pain, a delicious counterpoint to the sparks of pleasure his tongue was causing as it alternated between pressing in and pushing against the rim. Too much and not enough rolled into one, teetering between the two. Hux’s skin felt tight as he shuddered under the onslaught of sensation, desperate for something to tip the balance either way. He felt like his mind would break under the duality of it as time stretched on, losing all meaning. 

 

The warmth of Kylo’s breath against his hole became the focal point of his whole world. Soft desperate puffs against his skin, leaving him tingling as they passed over the saliva dripping from him. It was messy and desperate and perfect. He could feel the hardness of Kylo’s nose digging into him, hear the slick sounds of his mouth working over him, occasionally dropping to place sucking kisses against the perineum or his sac. Kylo’s desperate noises were only pushing Hux higher, leaving him incapable of anything but grinding back against his face. 

 

He lost all sense, riding the waves of pleasure Kylo was pushing through him. It could have been seconds or hours before he pulled away, leaving Hux gasping at the cold air brushing across his sensitised rim. His knees nearly gave out when Kylo blew across it, clearly enjoying the reaction. 

 

Hux pulled his hands away, unsure whether he was about to curse or beg, only to lose it all to a desperate groan as Kylo’s fingers filled him suddenly. Two, pushed straight in without warning. There was a faint stretch, but Kylo’s tongue had worked him open far too well for pain. 

 

“More,” Hux gasped, voice raspy and wrecked from his stifled noises. Distantly he wondered if he’d even be able to speak in the morning, though the thought lacked any real worry. Far more pressing was his need to get Kylo moving. He could take roughness, wanted it so badly he could feel the burn under his skin, but the wait was torture. “I-” he panted, “you-”

 

He fought the fog in his mind, trying to form the words that would make Kylo move, but all he could force out were broken syllables. 

 

“Please-”

 

Kylo cut him off by rising, a hand against his back pinning him.

 

“Hush pet, I know what you need.”

 

_ Pet.  _ Fuck. 

 

The sound Hux made was obscene, all but covering Kylo’s huff of surprise as he bucked his hips backwards with unusual force. He was burning up, desperation like knives dragging over his skin. He felt like he would claw his way out of his body if something didn’t give soon. Muscles tensed to the point of pain, incapable of forming sentences, rational thought gone. If he didn’t get fucked soon he’d go crazy. 

 

Kylo, despite appearances, didn’t seem to be doing much better. Subtler signs would have told Hux that, if he’d been in any state to note them. Panting and glistening with perspiration, trembling with barely restrained need. 

 

“I’m going to devour you.” 

 

Kylo sunk his teeth into Hux’s shoulder as he pushed inside in one long thrust, bracing them both as Hux howled in pleasure. Riding out the involuntary shakes as Hux adjusted and groaning at the tight clutch around him. Fluttering muscles pulling his rigid length in deeper.

 

“I wish I could keep you. Spirit you away and leave you chained to my bed. Ready for me whenever I felt like it; Wet, open, and just as desperate as you are now.”

 

Kylo jerked his hips sharply as Hux cursed, liking the idea as much as Kylo. 

 

“How have you lasted this long without someone snatching you up?”

 

Hux was glad he didn’t seem to expect a response. That was far more of a discussion topic, not really something he could scream out being pounded from behind. Besides, relationship failures weren’t really something he wanted to think about while barebacking a guy in a club bathroom. Luckily Kylo gave him something else to focus on, bringing up a hand to shove his fingers into Hux’s mouth. Effectively gagging him.

 

Kylo picked up his pace, panting into Hux’s ear and muttering filth as he sucked on the fingers. Rubbing his tongue against them with enough enthusiasm to make up for the lack of skill. He was far too far gone to bring his experience to bear, barely able to keep track of both sensations at once. 

 

When Kylo’s hand came up to grasp his dick it was all over. His second orgasm of the night was certainly cleaner than the first but the shaking aftershocks took far longer to ride out. Floating high he could feel Kylo bite into the torn skin of his neck again, hips stuttering as Hux’s clenching muscles pulled him over the edge too. 

 

Foggy and buzzing Hux slid to the floor as soon as Kylo’s support was removed, only to find him already there. It should have been funny, both of their long frames curled onto the floor of a cubicle and shaking with the aftermath of their exertion, but he was too exhausted to feel it. 

 

Kylo’s eyes were yellow under this light, and something about his mouth seemed wrong. Hazily, thought processes only half working, Hux reached out a shaky hand to press against Kylo’s bloody lip, revealing sharp pointed fangs. 

 

He looked back up at Kylo’s yellow eyes - not the light after all - still too far gone to feel anything more than mild surprise. 

 

“Oh.”

 

Kylo grimaced “You won’t remember this bit, don’t worry. I’ll take it away. You’ll remember a good time, and you’ll have a headache when the pheromones wear off, but you won’t have to live with this.”

 

Hux drew back, that somehow penetrating further than the revelation. 

 

“Don’t worry. You’ll just think you drank too much.” Kylo’s face was open, reassuring.

 

He should have felt thankful, or maybe angry he supposed. It was a little hard to tell how he should feel.  _ Pheromones?  _ Explained the foggy feeling, he guessed. Another thing to assess his feelings about when he wasn’t - apparently - blitzed out of his mind. But right now? He just felt sad. It slipped out without thought: A bitter laugh. 

 

“And here I thought you wanted to keep me.”

 

Sarcastic. Building his walls back up before he could be kicked away. Bastard could have at least waited for the comedown, the drop from this was going to be a bitch. 

 

_ You won’t remember. _

 

Would he even know what had happened, or would he suffer the crash with no idea why? 

 

The anger felt far away, foggy under the feeling of loss. He didn’t even know why, emotions rolling through him too fast. Anger at the lie, or the situation he would understand. But this almost mourning? It wasn’t like he was going to be able to keep Kylo anyway, it was just a fuck in a club bathroom. 

 

He wanted to scream. At Kylo, at the situation, at himself. Some foggy part of his mind was whispering  _ subdrop _ , but he’d never been good at heeding it when emotions were running high. 

 

“Go on then, just fucking do it and leave.”

 

Kylo reached for him, and he didn’t even think to flinch away. Just waited in confusion as Kylo brushed his cheek gently. It felt soft, warm… Wet?

 

Tears. Kylo was wiping away his tears.    
  


Kylo looked as confused as he felt. “This isn’t the reaction I normally get… You- I mean, it’s not that bad. You don’t need to know how fucked up the world really is. What would you get out of knowing there are monsters?”

 

Later Hux would blame the pheromones, the comedown of two climaxes, and the alcohol. He might even be right; it simply felt like it had to be said.

 

“You.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If someone bites you hard enough to draw blood A) They really should have checked with you beforehand and B) You really REALLY need to disinfect it as soon as possible. Human bites have a really high infection rate.
> 
> If there are any tags I've missed I'm really sorry, please let me know so I can add them in!
> 
> SoloHux; I hope you enjoy this! I'm sorry it took so long, I hope it's not too hugely far off what you wanted! I got a little carried away with my own kinks! But you know how much I love vampires so the odds of me adding more stories in a series is higher than the usual (low) odds of me writing so follow-ups can be tailored to you better if I messed up <3
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
